How Little Bunny Seifer came to be
by Random Animosity
Summary: Hey! Just to tell you you might wanna read the 1 chapter story of
1. Quisty and Sefy

A/N : Ok before I even type my other chappies for my other stories i wanted to get this out because i have wanted to do this for along time, it's the story inside the song of "Little Bunny Seifer" it's abouthow they song came to be.. or whatever you want to call it . lol. so this is the first chapter of it.. more to come and I promise you it won't be in 5 months either!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ In the quad one breezy day  
  
"Seifer have you realized how much we hve changed...especially towards each other?', Quistis asked as she put her loose hair in back of her ear.  
  
Seifer had heard her but had also noticed in back of Quistis a few yards away was Selphie screaming or trying to sing "Little Bunny Foo Foo"  
  
"Seifer did you hear me?" Quistis asked.  
  
"Yeah, I did, sorry sweetie kinda got sidetracked", he said as he laughed softly  
  
Quistis looked back and started laughing seeing Selphie twirling around and falling on her butt and getting back up and falling back down.  
  
As she turned back around she heard Seifer....  
  
"Yeah, Quisty I have notived it and it makes me smile.", Seifer grabbed Quistis's hand and both just stared at each other in deep thought.  
  
"Hyne, she has changed me so much, i'm still the good ol arrogant Seifer Almasy, but now I show my emotion towards people instead of a fist or a gunblade." Seifer thought.  
  
"Look at me! I'm no longer the depressed lil' Quistis or the Ice Queen I was." Quistis smiled as she thought about it.  
  
Both thoughts were interuppted with Selphie running towards them and jumping on their shoulders.  
  
"Com on you guys!!! you hafta sing with me!!!! This is the best song ever!!", Selphie said as she jumped up and down in circles.  
  
"Umm let me think about it", Seifer said as he put his hand up to his chin...."No"  
  
Selphie looked at him,hurt but revived to her bouncyness in a flash and started to sing. "Little Bunny Foo Foo hopping through the forest!! Com on you guys!!! sing!!", Selphie prostested  
  
"Please Sing!!!Please Sing!!!Please Sing!!!Please Sing!!!Please Sing!!!Please Sing!!!Please Sing!!!Sing!!!Please Sing!!!Please Sing!!!Please Sing!!", Selphie said as fast as she could.  
  
"OK!!!! Sheeesh Selphie! we will sing!!!!!" Quistis exclaimed as she threw her arms up in defense of the bubbly girl.  
  
"WooooooooooooooooooooOOoooooooooooooooooooooooOO" Selphie declared  
  
"Shaking her head Quistis began.. still thinkin about Seifer she sung.. "Little Bunny Seifer"  
  
"What did you just say Quisty???!?", Selphie and Seifer said at the same time.  
  
"ummm, I uhhh I accidently said Little Bunny Seifer" , Quistis looked down as she said it.  
  
"Uhhh, Quitsty I'm not a bunny!!" Seifer said with his arms up.  
  
"Hey!!, that's what you should be for Halloween!!!!", Selphie bursted out.  
  
Seifer wanted to smack that petite girl upside her head, but insted decided to ignore her.  
  
"Hey, I think I can add to the song about me though.", Seifer said. He cleared his throat and with a smirk plastered on his face he began to sing.  
  
"Little Bunny Seifer walking through the forest picking up the SeeD's and . . . . . . uhhh. . . . .  
  
"CHOPPING OFF THEIR HEADS!!!!!!!!!!" , Selphie screamed as everyone in the quad looked at her like she had finally gone over the deep end.  
  
Seifer smirked while Quistis couldn't help but laugh.  
  
"uhh. . . . it works Selph. . ", Quistis said inbetween laughs.  
  
"Well what's next?" Seifer asked.  
  
"Down comes the not so good Quistis!", Selphie smiled.  
  
"Not so good? why not so good?!", Quistis said as she straighted her form.  
  
"Because, my dear Quisty we all know (well at least I do) your not always good.", Seifer said as he grabbed her nose betweem his middle and index fingers and smirked.  
  
"Quitis Trepe!", Selphie yelled.  
  
"No! I didn't do anything!", Quistis protested and pushed Seifer away with a evil yet mischevious glare.  
  
"O.....K, but you will talk to me later!!". Selphie said  
  
Seifer smirked as Quistis looked at him again and shook her head.  
  
"tee-hee, ok next part! ... And she said...." Selphie quuestioned.  
  
"Little bunny Seifer I don't want to see you picking up the SeeD's and chopping off their heads", Quistis said as she stood up and walked towards Seifer waving her finger at him.  
  
"Now! , she said as she pointed her finger towards Seifer, I will give you one more chance and if you dont behave.... I'll ..kiss you! Quistis said as she smirked.  
  
Seifer smirked back and grabbed her waist and gently put her down on his lap.  
  
"Oh really?" he said  
  
"Yep!", Quistis nodded.  
  
"hmmmm..... Selphie thought, Hey you guys I'll see you later ok?!" , Selphie vigurously waved and ran out of the quad.  
  
"I don't want to know what she is up to do I?", Seifer said as he looked over at where Selphie has just ran out.  
  
"umm.. I dont think I even want to know .", Quistis shook her head while saying. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ End A/N Thankers ya all for waiting around with me to write something again! ... trust me I have lots and lots of stories that are ALMOST done so just wait a lil longer and I will have them out! oh and like always R/R .. well Ta for now!  
  
~Quistis Almasy~ 


	2. Selphie's Mission

A/N: Well now, I guess I should be updating more often, I have been having really REALLY bad computer problems so It'll take me a while to update but I promise when I get my computer up and running that I will update like crazy! Oh yeah, this chapter is about Selphie "planning" on her little evil plan that she is going to do against Quistis and Seifer. (Isn't she just soo mean?!?!) Well have fun reading!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Selphie had just finished talking to Zell and Irvine about her little plot, when she had a brilliant idea that would let her do her trick and also be a part of the Garden Festival. She hurriedly called Zell and Irvine back up to meet her in the quad in 10 minutes.  
  
"Hey Selphie, What did you need us to do now?" Irvine said as he wrapped his arms around her small waist. Zell was right in back of him, standing there.  
  
Selphie blushed slightly and straightened up." Well, I don't need you to do anything I need yours guy's advice! Well, I thought it would be easier if we just use our 'plan' in the Garden Festival like as a play or something. Do you get it?" Selphie said as she explained.  
  
"You mean like use the Garden Festival as an excuse for doing the 'plan'?" Zell said trying to understand it all.  
  
"YES!! EXACTLY!!!!" Selphie jumped up in the air, almost hitting Irvine in the face.  
  
"Oh! I get it now ok, so when will we get started on it?" Irvine asked slowly backing away from Selphie.  
  
"Umm. Well I would think right away so we know they will still stay in the same room ya know??" Selphie exclaimed.  
  
"Ok, so lets split up and get everything going so we can have it done in a few days" Zell implied.  
  
"Good idea Zell!" Selphie ran up to him and hugged him.  
  
"Uhhh.heh..heh. yeah thanks Selphie." Zell exclaimed as his cheeks turned a slight pink  
  
"Well now I guess we should split up now dontcha think?" Irvine said with a slight case of jealousy in his voice.  
  
"Yep!, ok well, I guess I will go tell Headmaster Cid that we are doing a 'play' and I will get all the people who will be in it ready and.. Uhhh.." Selphie thought.  
  
"I'll get the music and lights ready" Irvine said.  
  
I'll get the food for the people and the chairs." Zell said proudly.  
  
"Ok, so I guess I will also do the costumes!" Selphie exclaimed  
  
"Does anyone of you want to start working on the set?"  
  
"I will" both said in unison.  
  
Selphie smiled at both of them. "Thanks you guys for helping me!" She hugged both of them and left. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~ Zell ~~~~~  
  
Zell went right to the cafeteria and went to go talk to the Head cafeteria lady.  
  
"Miss Kallio, I need to request some, well a lot of food, for the play that the Garden Festival is going to put on." Zell spoke trying to think of how much Selphie would like him to get.  
  
"Well, Zell, I am guessing you should need hotdogs, hamburgers, salad, drinks, and other things correct?" Miss Kallio said.  
  
"Yep, that's right. Can we get all that? The headmaster is totally fine with all of it." Zell said knowing that Selphie would get Cid to let them have anything they needed.  
  
"Yes, you can get all that. I know Cid will be fine with it. Whenever you need it tell me I will have it ready for you all right Zell?" She said nicely.  
  
"Thanks Miss Kallio, I will.. Bye!" He said as he walked away to do the other things he needed to do.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~  
  
Irvine ~~~~~~  
  
"Hello Ladies How are ya this evening?" Irvine tipped his hat at two girls who walked by. The two giggled stupidly and waved in Irvine's direction. He had been waiting forever for people to get out of class so he could talk to the instructor.  
  
*RING*  
  
All the students in the classroom ran out of the room and Irvine walked slowly into the room.  
  
"Mr. Smith are you still here?" Irvine said walking around trying to find the instructor.  
  
All of a sudden he heard a loud bang and something break inside of a closet.  
  
"Uh.. Mr. Smith is that you??" Irvine walked over to the closet cautiously.  
  
"Hello Irvine!! How are you?" Mr. Smith appeared out of the closet with a drum and a guitar.  
  
"Hi Mr. Smith, I'm good, Do you need help with anything?" Irvine looked at the older man and shook his head.  
  
"Yes, can you please go get the microphone and one more guitar?" The instructor said as he put the things he was holding down.  
  
"Sure thing." Irvine walked to the closet and grabbed the mic and the guitar. "Here ya go"  
  
"Thank you Irvine, Now what did you need?" Mr. Smith asked.  
  
"Well I was wondering if I can borrow a few instruments for the play we are going to have? We would just need a microphone, a small drum set, and a flute." Irvine said. "Well, I can spare all of that just tell me when you need it and you can have it!" Mr. Smith laughed as he spoke.  
  
"Well Thanks Mr. Smith I'll come back when I need the things which will be in a couple of days or maybe even tomorrow." Irvine smiled politely and left the classroom, tipping his hat to a female student that just walked in the classroom.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~  
  
Selphie ~~~~~  
  
Selphie just had gotten out of the Headmaster's office, which of course he said yes that they could do whatever they needed to do to make this years Garden Festival the best. She was now headed to the cafeteria to see if Squall was in there. She had a very special thing for him to do in the play. She walked in to the cafeteria to see Squall sitting there eating with a straight face while listening to Rinoa talk about whatever Rinoa was talking about.  
  
"Squall!!!!!!!!!" Selphie ran up to him jumping up and down  
  
Everyone was looking at her like she was crazy and poor Squall was the one she was talking to.  
  
"Can you do me the biggest favor in the whole wide world!!!??" Selphie said as she tried to look sweet so he would say yes.  
  
Squall looked up at her with a straight face looked over at Rinoa then back and her. "No"  
  
"Awww!!! Squall!!!! Please!!!!! Rinoa tell him he should!!!!" Selphie screamed inside of the cafeteria.  
  
Rinoa looked at Selphie, her eyes were pleading Rinoa to get Squall to do it. Rinoa sighed and said " Com on Squall it can't be that bad. Right Selphie?" She looked up at Selphie who now had a straight face.  
  
"Uhhh.. It's not bad at all! Nope." Selphie hesitated but remained calm.  
  
"See Squall, Please for me?" Rinoa asked him.  
  
Squall looked at her then at Selphie. He did this a few more times then finally he answered.  
  
"Fine I'll do it, but whatever it is but if I have to do anything stupid I'm gonna kill you, Deal?" Squall said as his straight face turned into a joker one.  
  
"DEAL!!!!!!!!! YAY SQUALL IS GONNA HELP ME!!!!!!" Selphie screamed as she jumped up and down.  
  
Selphie decided that she would use Zell and Irvine also as she scanned a flyer that said:  
  
  
  
GARDEN FESTIVAL PLAY January 12th 7:30p.m. EXACTLY!!!! Will have food for all you guys to! BOOYAKA FOREVER!!  
  
Selphie looked at the flyer turning it around at every angle to make sure it was perfect for what they were going to do. She shook her head approvingly as she printed 350 more. Selphie walked out of printing room and ran into Zell and Irvine chatting steadily.  
  
"Hey you guys!!!! I have lots of flyers!! So you both have to help me ok, give one to every single person you see BUT NOT QUISTIS OR SEIFER!!!!!!! Ok?" Selphie looked at the two helpless men and smiled cutely.  
  
"Sure.. Selphie." They both said in unison. Zell grabbed a stack a papers and ran off giving one to each one person he saw. Irvine smiled at Selphie kissed her cheek and then went off with a stack of papers in hand.  
  
Selphie sighed at Irvine and looked at her hand, she then shook her head and walked around giving papers to everyone. She head up to the 2nd floor to see if anyone was up there. She saw many people so decided to yell at the top of her voice." Hey you guys come get a flyer!!!!! It's really important!!!!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. Everyone looked at her, some shook their hands and went back to talking, and a crowd of people though came and got a flyer from her.  
  
"Hey Selphie, what's this for?" a very familiar voice asked nicely.  
  
Selphie froze and looked slowly up and the person who was talking, two figures stood staring at her waiting for a response as Selphie just stared at the two.  
  
"Umm.. Well I decided on having a play for the Garden Festival." Selphie slowly handed both Quistis and Seifer a flyer. They grabbed for them and looked at them.  
  
"Oh, that's so cool Selphie, what's it going to be about?" Quistis smiled as Seifer wrapped his arms around her waist.  
  
Selphie smiled nervously as she tried to come up with a lie." Well. uh. The play is gonna be about two people in love" Selphie smiled as she turned around.  
  
"Wait Selphie" Seifer said automatically knowing Selphie was hiding something from the two.  
  
"Selphie scrunched up her nose as she turned around slowly smiling nervously again. "Yes, Seifer? Heh.. Heh."  
  
Seifer looked down at Quistis and then at Selphie." Who are the two people Selphie?" Seifer gave her a look.  
  
"Well. Seifer I can't ummm tell you that right now....heh.. ...heh." Selphie looked over at him and hesitated.  
  
"Selphie com on you can tell us? You would tell Zell or Irvine if they asked so please?" Quistis said as nicely as she could.  
  
"Uh. Fine Quisty. It's about you two alright and your gonna be in it and I can't tell you anymore BYE!!!!:" At that Selphie ran on to the elevator and pressed the button as fast as she could.  
  
"WHAT!!!???" Both screamed at the distant figure of Selphie as they tried to get into the elevator.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N.. O.k.. then right? Yeah, I know it makes little sense but if you get it the first time your smart!!! Nah. I'm kidding but seriously I will have the next chapter up in a flash! Like *flash* ha..well if ya would pretty pretty please review this I would really really appreciate. Thanks!!! ~Quisty Almasy~ 


	3. A little bit of love and attitude

A/N Ok people last chapter wasn't very exciting was it? No probably not but, it all goes together so nah! For some of the younger readers they might not want to read this because this chapter is a slight lemon. This was my very FIRST lemon EVER so give me a break k? (I'm only 14 people, so yeah I won't go there.) Cause I know it probably sucks! Oh and right before the lemon starts and then ends I will put three asterisks (or stars) so you can just skip over it. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 3  
  
  
  
"I don't believe Selphie did that to us, she can't make us can she?!!" Quistis exclaimed as she and Seifer walked to their dorms.  
  
"Mmhmmm," Seifer mumbled, he then grabbed Quistis hand and squeezed it tightly.  
  
"Seifer.. Did you hear me?" Quistis paused in the middle of the aisle as she look at him.  
  
"Hmm?" he looked down at her. Yeah, and yes, she can make us, you know she can. He chuckled slightly in amusement of what Selphie had planed to do. He knew she would make them do it to, even if she had to torture them.  
  
Quistis looked up at him and smirked just like Seifer usually does.  
  
"Hey, looks like finally learned how to do that." He smirked with a slight smile and lifted her chin up with his palm.  
  
They walked in silence, hand in hand, towards Quistis's dorm.  
  
"Well, here we are." Quistis smiled up at Seifer as she spoke.  
  
"Yeah, so we still have our date tomorrow right?" Seifer touched her cheek, caressing it gently.  
  
Quistis smiled and put her hand up against his and squeezed it tightly.  
  
"Hey Seifer.. Hi Quistis!" Rinoa walked by with Squall in tow, their hands intertwined. The couple proceeded to a dorm and walked in closing it shut behind them. They then heard Rinoa giggling lightly behind the shut door.  
  
  
  
Seifer smirked at Squall's expression before entering his dorm with Rinoa. "Squalls going to be 'real' happy tomorrow" He smirked at the thought.  
  
"Oh.my." Quistis put her hand up to her mouth as she giggled, amused at the thought of Squall and Rinoa behind closed doors."  
  
"Well, I Uhhh.. Better be going.." Seifer looked over at Quistis who was smiling slightly.  
  
"Yeah, we have a long day ahead of us tomorrow." Quistis sighed and hugged her stomach.  
  
"Good-night Quisty." Seifer reached over and gave her a slight kiss on the lips then walked away slowly.  
  
Quistis closed the doors and turned to get her card, so she could lock the door when someone knocked on it. She looked around her dorm to see if anything belonged to someone else that she had possibly borrowed.  
  
She opened the door to see Seifer there with a questioning look.  
  
"Seifer.. Did yo---" Quistis was cut short when Seifer began to speak.  
  
"Quisty, do you ever think of what could happen for us? I mean." He paced back and forth between the small doorframe as he spoke once more. " Do you think something huge and amazing can happen? I know it's rare that it could happen, especially for it to happen in the same place but look at Squall and Rinoa. We could be them right now, happy and content with one another." He took a deep breath in and spoke " What I'm trying to say is .. Quistis Trepe will you.. marry me?  
  
Quistis stared at him in shock. She studied him for a while trying to figure where all this was coming from.  
  
"First off. I do think of what could happen, every moment of the day I do. When I'm with you I know something huge and amazing had happened." She began to let tears flow softly down her cheek: as she continued, " We found each other after are many ups and downs. I don't want to be like Squall and Rinoa. I want to be like. " She gazed at him for a moment he was listening intently with his eyes glazing over with, what looked like tears forming. " I want to be like Seifer and Quistis." She smiled at him. " And for your last question.." She paused for a slight moment. " I would love to marry you Seifer Almasy. She jumped up on to him and kissed him with such passion and love.  
  
Seifer wrapped his arms around her and kissed her back forceful, yet gentle. He walked inside the dorm with Quistis still hugging him tightly. He kissed her again as he kicked the door closed. He walked towards the bed and laid Quistis on top of the sheets.  
  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
  
  
"Quisty are you sure you want to do this?" Seifer looked at her with concern in his eyes and voice.  
  
Quistis wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down " I'm positive Seifer, trust me." She spoke softly to him as she leaned in for another kiss.  
  
Slowly Seifer started to unzip her peach vest as she threw his trenchcoat on the floor.  
  
Seifer kissed her lightly on the lips going down her neck caressing her skin with his hands. Quistis enjoying the pleasure of it all brought his shirt over his head and tossed it on the floor where many other garments would soon be joining it. Seifer kissed her on her chest tenderly and worked his way back up to her mouth.  
  
Quistis locked her lips with his for a passionate kiss for the second time that night. Seifer now started working on her skirt. He unbuckled the belt ever so carefully as Quistis searched his upper body with her hands. Gradually he got her skirt off and down it went with the other garments. Quistis then lowered herself downwards kissing his chest as she went to unbuckle his pants. She got them off with Seifer still kissing her everywhere and exploring her body.  
  
Soon enough both were only in their under garments. The two teens searched each other everywhere. Then Seifer slowly brought his hands up Quistis back caressing her as he went until he reached the strap of her bra., he then calmly unhooked the strap and the loose garment fall on to the bed where he grabbed in and then threw it across the room.  
  
Seifer looked at Quistis letting his eyes move up and down ever curve of her body. He then proceeded downwards where he kissed her softly on her belly button and slipped off her underwear and threw them off the bed. Quistis wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him forcefully. She then kissed him on his neck then she got lower to his stomach where she started to pull down his boxers. Seifer helped her get them off and then Quistis let them fall to the ground. She then pulled both her and Seifer down and rubbed her hands on his chest just feeling so secure. Seifer then proceeded to kissing her softly and began to search her body thoroughly.  
  
Slowly through the night the couple finally fell asleep happy and content of being Seifer and Quistis.  
  
*** ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~Early the next morning~  
  
Quistis woke up next to Seifer whose arms were secured protectively around her petite body. She didn't want to wake him up plus she didn't want to leave his side so she lay there thinking. Last night she had felt so free she was able to do whatever she pleased. She then looked around the room to see her bra on the desk and her underwear on the chair. Seifer's clothing was scattered around the room just like hers was.  
  
"Quisty?" murmured Seifer under the blankets.  
  
"Yeah, Seifer?" She slowly pulled the blanket off to reveal him looking up and her smiling awkwardly.  
  
Quistis giggled amused at Seifer. He then grabbed her around her stomach and started and tickled her.  
  
Quistis now laughing hard as ever, at that both her and Seifer toppled down to the floor. Seifer stopped tickling her and looked down at the figure he was looking at the figure he was laying on. He kissed her lightly on the lips.  
  
"Now, since we are both off today, and we are going to go out on our date I was thinking we should go get you a ring. What do you think about that idea?" He smiled slightly as he watched her expressions change.  
  
"Yes! Let's go!" she whispered as she hugged him tightly, a smile formed across her face as she looked at her left hand where soon a engagement ring would be.  
  
"Ok, Ok, Ok," Seifer laughed as he got up then helped Quistis to her feet.  
  
"Go get dressed and we will leave for Balamb." He smiled at her and gave her a slight kiss before he gently pushed her into the bathroom.  
  
Seifer heard the water turn on as he put on his pants. He then went around the room putting her clothing in a neat pile by the bathroom door. Then gathered his belongings and put them on.  
  
"Quistis?" He knocked on the bathroom door. "I put your stuff by the door and I'll be back in about 10 minutes ok?" He spoke and heard her say something not to clearly but took it to be an "ok".  
  
Seifer walked to the door, opened it then shut in behind him.  
  
"Ahem"  
  
Seifer turned around to see Squall standing there with his arms crossed and a look that could kill.  
  
"Hey Squall" Seifer spoke not to sure of what Squall was exactly thinking. "Yeah, Hi Seifer" Squall said with glare.  
  
"Well, if you needed to talk to Quistis she's in the shower right now so I don't think she can talk and if you needed to talk to me, you gotta walk because I need to go to my dorm real quick." Seifer look over at Squall who looked like he was in shock.  
  
"Uh. I needed to talk to Quistis but can I ask you something Seifer?" Squall looked at the door to Quistis room and then to Seifer  
  
"Yes, I did stay in Quistis's dorm last night Squall, and I wouldn't say another word about it because I saw you and Rinoa go into a dorm yourselves last night" Seifer looked over at Squall who had a look like he had just been caught doing something bad.  
  
Squall then looked over at Seifer then looked down at the ground and shifted his eyes back and forth.  
  
"Nice talking to ya Squall" Seifer said as he walked away.  
  
Squall just stared at where Seifer had just been. He was in total shock about knowing that Seifer and Quistis stayed in the same room and did who knows what. Squall thought about it for a moment, he then decided he really didn't want to know. And walked towards his own dorm.  
  
Seifer looked back at his ex-rival and laughed good heartedly, smiled and walked into his dorm.  
  
  
  
A/N Ahhh!! How was it??? Good?? Bad??? I wanna know you got me!! Please!! (I'm sounding desperate but I'm not so :-P) ha please review!! ~Quistis Almasy~ 


End file.
